Soulmate
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Terbiasa hidup normal dan monoton.  Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik nan polos yang sedikit ceroboh ini tidak tahu hidupnya akan berubah. Dedicate to DA1A event.Theme JODOH


Summary

Terbiasa hidup normal dan monoton.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik nan polos yang sedikit ceroboh ini tidak tahu hidupnya akan jadi lebih berwarna setelah ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang menyusup ke sebuah kuil, dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membantu sang kakek yang menjadi penjaga kuil.

**Soulmate **

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soulmate milik Bird Paradise**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Oneshoot dan warning-warning lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata,15 tahun

Dedicate to Devil and Angel 1st Anniversary

Theme : JODOH

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari serasa memanggang tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut t-shirt tipis berwarna ungu lembut. Liburan musim panas kali ini-lebih tepatnya setiap liburan- selalu ia habiskan untuk membantu sang kakek di kuil. Pagi ini-lebih tepatnya jam 10 pagi- adalah tugas rutinnya menyapu semua halaman kuil yang tidak terlalu luas. Tetapi karena matahari yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih besar –menurut Hinata- pekerjaan menyapunya pagi ini jadi terasa sangat lama. 'Oh betapa bodohnya' batinnya, menyapu di pagi hari hampir siang di musim panas seperti ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang kurang beruntung untuknya. Seorang gadis pendiam, yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama kakeknya di Kuil kecil di sebuah pinggiran kota. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis mungil yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 155cm ini, tidak lelah merutuki kebodohannya yang bangun kesiangan. Semua ini gara-gara ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang hampir setinggi botol parfumnya. Untuk apa ada liburan, kalau setiap malam ia harus begadang menguras otaknya yang memang tidak terlalu pintar ini.

Karena sengatan matahari benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi, akhirnya gadis bersurai hitam sepinggang itu, memutuskan untuk berteduh di salah satu pohon besar disisi halaman. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, memandang pohon besar itu, seperti memandang toko kue yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali ia pulang-pergi dari sekolah. Hinata melemparkan sapunya asal, dan akhirnya ia mendudukan diri di bawah pohon yang baginya adalah penyelamat dari ganasnya matahari di musim panas. Hinata meluruskan kakinya sambil –lagi-lagi- menghela nafas. Ia duduk termenung. Memikirkan kembali PR musim panasnya yang masih menumpuk, padahal dua minggu lagi sudah masuk sekolah.

"Hah ini benar-benar melelahkan" gerutu Hinata frustasi.

"Untuk apa liburan kalau setiap hari harus memeras otak dan memegang pensil!" gerutunya lebih keras. Ia meremas rambut panjangnya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak mengganggu tidurku? Dasar bodoh!"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia mengedarkan kepalanya kesekeliling. Mata peraknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. 'apakah ada orang disekitar sini' batinnya sedikit khawatir. Setelah mata yang bulat itu tidak menemukan apapun-maksudnya seseorang- Hinata akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Dan ketika _amethyst_ itu menuju ke balik pohon besar yang tadi ia duduki, pandanganya melihat sepasang kaki yang terjulur. Dengan hati-hati Hinata berjalan ke balik pohon itu. Memastikan bahwa sepasang kaki yang ia lihat adalah kaki manusia. Setelah ia tepat berada di samping pohon itu, matanya membulat sempurna.

"S-siapa kau," Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Dan seseorang yang terduduk di pohon itu masih menutup kedua matanya. Tapi Hinata tahu orang itu mendengar suaranya. Hening beberapa saat, Hinata masih berdiri kaku tanpa berniat meninggalkan sosok itu.

"Hn, aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar dan setelah itu aku akan pergi," jawab pemuda itu tidak nyambung tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"T-tapi _gomen,_kau t-tidak boleh tidur di sekitar kuil ini," kata Hinata lagi dengan suara yang makin gagap. Ia benar-benar takut melihat tampilan pemuda itu. Rambut hitam yang berantakan, celana dan jaket yang dikenakannya terlihat kotor dengan noda tanah. Hinata jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak 'jangan-jangan dia adalah penjahat buron yang habis merampok, atau teroris yang membawa bom?' batinnya begitu polos. Melihat ada sebuah tas ransel disamping kanan pemuda itu, hipotesanya jadi semakin kuat. Hinata jadi berkeringat dingin di hari yang begitu terik. Ia benar-benar merasa takut dan ingin sekali berteriak memanggil kakeknya tapi, suaranya seperti tertelan kambali. Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sepasang mata hitam bagai elang menatapnya tajam. Hinata berdiri gemetaran, matanya berkaca-kaca siap tumpah.

"Pergi dari hadapanku atau kau ak-"

"**Kyaaaaaaaa…!"**

Brukk.

Hinata masih sempat mengeluarkan suaranya di akhir kesadarannya.

"Hei! Bangun!Apa yang kau lakukan! Benar-benar merepotkan" gerutu Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi merah gadis yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Niatnya hanya ingin menakuti gadis yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi malah hasil akhirnya, ia yang kerepotan sendiri. 'Dasar sial!'

.

.

.

Disinilah ia, pemuda tampan idola banyak gadis. Terkurung sejak satu jam yang lalu. Muka yang biasanya terlihat datar namun tetap tampan, berubah begitu masam dengan dahi berkerut dan mata bosan. Kakinya sudak kesemutan dan kebas. Di hadapannya ada seorang kakek dengan banyak kerutan diwajahnya, dengan aura yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dari Ayahnya apabila sedang marah karena mengetahui anak bungsunya suka bolos. Kakek lanjut usia itu, tidak henti-hentinya memelototi pemuda bersurai hitam _spike _dihadapannya. Sialnya dia yang kepergok sedang melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis yang tak berdaya-menurut kakek yang sudah lanjut usia itu.

_Flashback_

Kyaaaa!

Hizashi yang sedang berdoa di dalam kuil, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Hinata…" gumamnya, dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat suara cucunya berasal. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri sebuah pohon. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang membungkuk di atas cucunya. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa laki-laki mesum itu pasti sedang melakukan pelecehan pada cucu kesayangannya. Tanpa bisa menahan amarahnya, Hizashi langsung mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar berat dan menggelegar. "Hei…! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada cucuku brengsek!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Sasuke langsung membeku. Secara perlahan, Sasuke menggulirkan lehernya kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat seorang kakek memakai hakama hitam dengan muka berkerutnya yang terlihat menakutkan.

-Inilah cerita sebenarnya-

"Hei…hei bangun!" Sasuke terus-terusan menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis yang pingsan di hadapannya. Karena gadis itu tak kunjung sadar, Sasuke berniat menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke kuil. Tanpa ia ketahui ada seorang kakek yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dari belakang, tampak terlihat posisinya seperti sedang menindih dan memeluk gadis itu. Padahal yang sebenarnya, Sasuke sedang berniat mengangkat gadis itu, dalam gendongannya. Dan akhirnya, terjadilah kesalah pahaman yang berdampak buruk pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam ia diinterogasi oleh kakek Hizashi, akhirnya Sasuke dapat meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Salahkan gadis itu yang tidak kunjung siuman dan tidak dapat membantunya memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Dan dengan berat hati pula, pemuda itu akhirnya memberikan identitas yang sebenarnya, agar kakek itu tidak menuduhnya gelandangan mesum –dilihat dari pakaiannya yang kotor dan insiden di bawah pohan tadi. Oh ayolah kakek, tidak ada gelandangan setampan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan di ketahui pula bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda dari Tokyo yang sedang kabur dari rumah. Pantas saja raut muka pemuda itu terlihat begitu letih. Jarak Tokyo-Konaha bermil-mil. Konoha adalah kota kecil. Dan letak Kuil ini dipinggir kota yang artinya lebih terpencil lagi. Karena melihat tampang pemuda dihadapannya yang seperti sudah tidak tidur satu minggu, akhirnya kakek Hizashi berbaik hati meminjamkan kamar mandi dan sebuah _futon_.

.

.

.

Setelah hari sudah menjelang sore, Hinata baru siuman-sepertinya ia pingsan dan sekalian tidur siang. Setelah mandi, ia bergegas menuju dapur. Menyiapkan _ocha_ dan kudapan untuk kakeknya yang rutin dilakukannya setiap sore. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju beranda rumahnya yang mungil. Hinata terperanjat melihat seseorang yang tertidur di ruang tengah tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung menemui kakeknya yang sedang duduk di beranda.

"Kakek, siapa yang tidur di ruang tengah kek?" Tanya Hinata sambil meletakan nampan yang ia bawa. Kakek Hizashi langsung terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" Hizashi memang tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Hinata yang pingsan, karena pingsan adalah salah satu hal terfavorit yang sering dilakukan cucunya.

"Emm, sudah kek," pipinya tampak memerah. Mungkin ia malu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

"Hn, dia adalah orang yang sama yang membuatmu pingsan tadi pagi," jawab kakek Hizashi dengan menyesap _ocha _hangatnya. Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban kakeknya. Ia sedikit heran, kakeknya yang terkenal begitu anti dengan orang asing, membiarkan seseorang -yang Hinata kira perampok- masuk bahkan tidur di dalam rumahnya? Daripada benaknya terus bertanya-tanya, akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kakek membiarkannya tidur? B-bukankah kakek tidak mengenal p-pemuda itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hn, dia hanya bocah yang tersesat." Jawabnya singkat. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jawaban kakeknya yang begitu singkat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cari tahu sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun ketika hidungnya menangkap bau yang begitu sedap. Ia membuka _onyx_nya perlahan, sekedar menghilangkan pening di kepalanya. Sebelum ia beranjak dari futon, terdengar pintu _shoji _bergeser. Dan nampaklah seorang gadis berambut hitam mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu muda.

"U-uchiha-san.. kakek m-menunggumu untuk makan b-bersama." Ucap Hinata terbata dan dengan suara pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Sasuke masih terdiam dan perlahan beranjak. "Hn" jawabnya acuh. Hinata langsung keluar lebih dahulu dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Dihadapan mereka terhidang makanan sederhana yang membuat perut Sasuke menggeliat minta di isi. Kakek Hizashi sudah duduk tenang. "Duduklah," perintahnya. Sasuke dan Hinata segera mengambil posisi.

"_Ittadakimashu," _ucap Hinata lirih. Sasuke hanya diam, melihat kedua orang pemilik rumah sudah mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Hinata melirik pemuda disampingnya, Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu mengambil _Kushikatsu _dan langsung menggigitnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit, _kushikatsu_ yang sering dimakannya di rumah isinya daging. Kenapa yang ini seperti sayuran? Pikirnya. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang berhenti mengunyah, akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya. "U-uchiha-san t-tidak suka makanannya? Tanyanya ragu. Sasuke hanya diam mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kakek Hizashi yang memelototinya.

"Hn, suka," jawabnya singkat. Kakek Hizashi berhenti melototinya dan melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

Karena di rumah mungil yang sederhana milik kakek Hizashi tidak memiliki kamar tamu, akhirnya Sasuke tidur di ruang tengah. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak tertidur di stasiun atau di tempat umum lainnya. Dikarenakan kebodohannya yang kabur dengan hanya membawa beberapa lembar uang. Jadi selama satu minggu ia kabur -tanpa tujuan yang jelas- uangnya hanya digunakan untuk makan. Ia tidak menyangka, kejadian sialnya tadi pagi membawa keberuntungan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Hah..kau bodoh sekali." Maki Sasuke pada gadis yang sedang terduduk di hadapannya. Di depan mereka berserakan buku-buku. Hinata memang meminta bantuan pemuda dingin itu untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya, karena ia tahu Uchiha itu adalah _senpai_ hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"U-uchiha-san t-tidak boleh mengatai orang lain s-seperti itu, h-hanya karena a-aku lemah dalam ilmu perhitungan." Ucapnya panjang dengan susah payah.

"Selain bodoh kau juga gagap. Dasar payah"

Cukup sudah. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda _onyx_ itu. Hinata segera mengemas buku-bukunya dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Selain bodoh kau juga sensitive." Sasuke menyeringai. Dia senang sekali mengerjai gadis polos nan ceroboh itu.

Bruk

"_Ittai_…." Gumam Hinata kesakitan. Karena jalannya yang terburu-buru ia tersandung kaki kirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu, hanya menyeringai lebar. "Dasar ceroboh" gumamnya.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tinggal di rumah kakek Hizashi. Kesehariannya hanya melihat Hinata yang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan bagi mereka bertiga, memberi komentar pedas pada hasil PR musim panas Hinata-yang menurutnya, otak gadis mungil itu di bawah rata-rata-atau kadang duduk santai di beranda sambil melihat Hinata menyirami bunga di halaman samping. Sesekali ia ikut kakek Hizashi pergi ke kuil yang terletak beberapa meter dari rumah mungil mereka. Dan ketika kakek Hizashi memberikan sapu pada Sasuke-untuk menyapu halaman kuil- Sasuke akan terus memelototi sapu itu sampai kakek Hizashi menegurnya dengan suaranya yang menggelegar yang bikin bulu kuduk si ganteng ini meremang.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sangat memahami watak seorang Uchiha Sasuke walaupun ia baru satu minggu ini menumpang di rumah kakeknya. Dengan gratis!

Bagaimana Uchiha itu akan berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau wataknya yang suka memerintah seenaknya, memanfaatkan dirinya yang memang tidak bisa menolak. Hinata hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak berani membantah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Hinata selalu berfikir, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang menumpang disini? Dan Hinata akan membalas memelototi Sasuke apabila pemuda itu sudah mulai mengatainya dengan sebutan yang tidak senonoh. Walaupun hasilnya, yang terjadi adalah mata bulatnya yang berwarna keperakan terlihat sama sekali tidak bisa mengintimidasi Uchiha bungsu itu. Alhasil, pipinya yang _cubby_ akan memerah karena kesal bercampur malu. Tapi ada satu kebaikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke di mata gadis bersurai indigo itu. Sasuke akan membantunya menyelesaikan PR-nya setelah terlebih dulu puas mengatainya. Setidaknya, Hinata merasa sangat terbantu dengan adanya pemuda _stoic_ itu-dalam hal mengerjakan PR musim padasnya yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

U-uchiha-san, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" Setelah sekian lama Hinata tidak berani menanyakan alasan -kenapa pemuda itu kabur dari rumahnya- akhirnya ia berani menanyakannya. Mereka sedang duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon setelah acara rutin setiap pagi-menyapu halaman.  
>"Hn, tidak ada alasan khusus," jawabnya singkat dan tidak dimengerti Hinata. Dengan takut-takut Hinata berusaha menggali informasi yang lebih jelas dari pemuda disampingnya ini.<p>

"T-tapi… jarak Konoha-Tokyo itu t-tidak dekat. Apakah kau kabur karena…" Hinata memotong ucapannya. Takut menyinggung pemuda yang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dialihkannya wajah ayunya kesamping kiri. Seketika Hinata terhipnotis dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tenang bak seorang pangeran yang sering di hayalkan Hinata waktu kecil.

"Kau pikir aku kabur dari Tokyo setelah merampok toko perhiasan begitu?" ucap Sasuke sarkatik. Khayalan Hinata hancur sudah. Perkataan Sasuke yang selalu keluar dengan nada ketus mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

"B-bukan itu m-maksudku Uchiha-san" Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan suaranya dengan terbata. Ia benar-benar takut.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua ujung jarinya.

"Hn, baiklah kalau gadis pendek ini ingin tahu 'siapa sebenarnya aku'." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sekarang mukanya tambah merah karena jengkel. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak jengkel kalau setiap hari ia selalu dikatai dengan julukan yang berbeda-beda. Hinata memang pendek. Apalagi kalau disejajarkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tingginya bak model itu. 155cm berbanding dengan 175cm. Hinata akan tenggelam sempurna di balik punggung lebar itu.

"…. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Sasuke dengan menampakan seringai maut andalannya. Hinata masih terdiam dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau…." Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai terulur menyentuh poni Hinata yang hampir menutupi tangannya.

"… Harus…." Muka ganteng Sasuke mulai maju mendekati wajah Hinata yang semerah Udang Galah yang digoreng. Hinata mulai panik. Entah apa yang masih sanggup ia pikirkan dengan wajah tampan yang udah semakin mendekati wajahnya. Hinata kacau, pikirannya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, dengan cepat tengan mungilnya mendorong bahu Sasuke dan-

Kyaaaa!

Secepat kilat ia berlari tak tentu arah. Sasuke terkikik melihat kelakuan gadis –yang menurutnya unik-itu. Hal yang paling ia sukai selama tinggal bersama kakek Hizashi adalah, saat dimana ia menggoda Hinata seperti tadi. Betapa menariknya, wajah memerah gadis polos situ.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata memasak dengan tampang ceria seperti biasanya. Apalagi di tambah PR musim panasnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan-tentunya dengan bantuan Sasuke. Karena tiga hari lagi. Liburannya telah usai.

"_Ohayou_," terdengar suara datar di balik punggungnya.

"Eh, Uchiha-san s-sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus mengaduk sup-nya.

"Hn, Dimana kakek?" Tanyanya sambil menenggak air dingin dari kulkas.

"Emm, kakek sedang ke kuil, s-sebentar lagi beliau kembali." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat panci. Sasuke keluar dari dapur entah pergi kemana. Hinata mulai menyiapkan makanannya di meja rendah ruang makannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan udara pagi di pegunungan benar-benar menyejukan alat pernapasannya. Ia berjalan menuju kuil dimana kakek Hizashi bermeditasi setiap paginya. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat segerombolan orang memakai jas rapi berjalan menuju kuil. '_tidak mungkin orang-orang itu mau sembahyang kan_' pikirnya. Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati pintu masuk kuil. Ia bisa melihat kakek Hizashi sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka. Karena penasaran, Sasuke berjelan mendekat ke arah mereka. Samar –samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan macam apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hn, maaf telah merepotkan anda Hizashi-san, sekarang juga saya akan membawanya kembali." Ucap seseorang berambut silver. Dengan nada tenang dan terdengar sopan.

Berambut silver.

Rambut silver.

Oh Shiit! Itu Kakashi. Umpat Sasuke. Sebelum mereka memergoki Sasuke, ia langsung berlari mencari tempat yang aman. Namun naas nasibmu Sasuke, kali ini sedang tidak beruntung. Karena jarak yang sudah cukup dekat, beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam itu, menyadari seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-sama, itu Sasuke-sama!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Dan beberapa langsung bergegas mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari. Kakashi hanya menyeringai '_kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi tikus kecil'_ gumamya.

Sasuke terus berlari. Di hadapannya kini ada anak tangga yang menghubungkan kompleks kuil dengan dunia luar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mulai menuruni tangga itu.

Oh Shiit! Umpatnya lagi, ketika melihat di ujung tangga terdapat beberapa orang-orang Kakashi. Menyadari itu, mereka langsung berusaha ikut mengejar Sasuke yang sedang kembali naik ke atas.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam enam lebih, namun kakek Hizashi dan Sasuke belum kembali untuk sarapan. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di kuil. Hinata melihat kakeknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam kuil. Ia masih berdiri membeku di pintu masuk. Ragu. Ingin rasanya ia memanggil sang kakek, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehingga ia sama sekali tak mendengar sang kakek yang memanggilnya.

"-Nata… Hinata." Panggil sang kakek pelan.

"Eh…" mata peraknya mengerjap. Wajahnya sudah semerah udang Galah rebus.

"_G-gomen ne…Jii-san_, a-aku mengganggu" ucapnya terbata. Pria berambut silver itu menengok kebelakang. Menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kemarilah." Ucap kakek Hizashi tenang. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai berjalan. Setelah berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan sang kakek, Hinata kembali membuka suaranya.

"_Gomen ne,Jii-san_. A-aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa sarapan s-sudah siap." Ucap Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Hn, baiklah. Sebentar lagi kakek akan pulang setelah urusan ini selesai."

Hinata melirik sejenak pria di hadapan kakeknya ini. Mengerti bahwa ia sedang di lirik gadis imut di sebelahnya, Kakashi membuka suaranya.

"Halo… kau cucu Hizashi Jii-san?" Tanya Kakashi ramah dengan senyuman yang tertutupi masker hitam.

"Eh… i-iya." Jawab Hinata dengan menunduk. Sebelum Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya, terdengar suara keributan di luar kuil.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Apa kau ingin mati setelah ini hah!" maki Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke terus meronta. Membuat empat orang yang menahannya kewalahan.

'Itu suara Uchiha-san' batin Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung kepada kakek dan orang bermasker hitam itu -yang sedang berjalan keluar. Ia pun akhirnya mengekor di belakang kedua orang tersebut.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke kalap. Namun tidak dipedulikan.

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang terus meronta di pegangi empat orang yang terlihat kewalahan.

"Uchiha-san," gumam Hinata begitu lirih. Setelah Sasuke melihat tiga orang di hadapannya, perlahan Sasuke menghentikan rontaannya. Ia menatap tajam salah satu dari mereka.

"Kakashi," Desisnya.

"Kita akan kembali ke Tokyo sekarang juga Sasuke-sama," ucap Kakashi begitu tenang. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan katakan padanya, aku akan tetap tinggal disini dan tidak sudi menjadi polisi sepertinya." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kalap. Kakashi masih terdiam, terperangkap pada dunia tenangnya. Sedangkan Hinata –dengan tatapan bingung-dan kakek Hizashi –dengan tatapan datar-hanya menyaksikan. Kakek Hizashi sudah mengetahui siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Dan alasan apa yang membuat bocah keras kepala itu kabur –tentunya dari Kakashi- karena selama Sasuke tinggal bersamaya, kakek Hizashi tidak pernah menanyakan sebab pemuda itu kabur dari rumah. Karena ia tahu, hampir semua pemuda yang akan menginjak dewasa-seperti Sasuke- mengalami masa-masa labil seperti ini. Entah itu kabur dari rumah –karena merasa pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan orang tua- ataupun hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan kakek Hizashi, akhirnya Sasuke mau bicara dengan tenang. Di dalam ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu luas, duduk empat orang yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akhinya Hinata juga mengetahui-alasan konyol apa yang membuat Sasuke kabur dari rumah. Hanya kerena ia tidak ingin menjadi polisi seperti ayahnya yang merupakan kepala kepolisian Jepang. Atau kakaknya yang –karena menjadi polisi- harus bertugas jauh dari keluarganya. Sasuke tidak mau. Ia ingin menjadi seorang arsitek-seperti cita-cita selama ini. Namun karena ia mempunyai seorang Ayah yang tidak beda keras kepalanya dari dirinya, sehingga keputusannya untuk menjadikan anak bungsunya seorang polisi tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

"Tuan muda masih punya kesempatan sampai musim dingin," ucap Kakashi.

"Menjadi seorang polisi bukanlah hal yang buruk bocah," kakek Hizashi memberi komentar.

Sasuke masih terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi tiga tahun harus hidup di asrama Akademi kepolisian dengan peraturan dan disiplin ketat. Memikirkannya saja rasanya ia bisa gila.

"Saya akan memberikan waktu pada Sasuke-sama untuk berkemas sampai petang nanti." Kakashi tau, Sasuke sudah tidakbisa kabur lagi.

"Jam lima, saya harap anda sudah siap Sasuke-sama," imbuhnya kemudian. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda raven itu.

"Termakasih, selama ini Hizashi Jii-san mau menjaganya. Jam lima nanti saya akan menjemput Sasuke-sama." Ucap Kakashi dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Hn, sudah seharusnya aku menolong bocah labil dank eras kepala sepertinya." Ucap kakek Hizashi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari pemuda di sampingnya. Selama ini mereka berdua memang terlihat tidak akur. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa kakek Hizashi sudah menyayangi Sasuke seperti cucunya sendiri- tentunya ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

Sekarang tinggal dua orang manusia yang masih duduk terdiam. Tidak ada yang ingin mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka. Merasa jengah dengan situasi ini, akhirnya Hnata berinisiatif mengeluarkan suaranya.

"U-uchiha-san, _arigatou…_ s-selama ini sudah membantuku dan _gomen ne…_ a-aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu s-selama ini," suara Hinata terdengar begitu lirih menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan terus menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah mendengar ucapannya. Selama ini, memang tidak nampak tanda-tanda dua anak remaja ini saling menunjukan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Sikap Sasuke yang ketus, dingin, angkuh dan juga ekspresi datarnya. Dan Hinata yang begitu pemalu dan mudah canggung. Satu sifat yang sama-sama mereka miliki. siapa yang tahu dalamnya hati seseorangkan?

"Hinata…"ucap Sasuke datar.

"Y-ya?" Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. _Lavender_ dan _onyx_ saling menyelami satu sama lain. Menggali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik dua pasang mata indah dua insan yang masih terpaku dengan dunia 'diam' yang mereka ciptakan. Sasuke tak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu, kata apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Hinata. Gadis polos nan rajin. Yang setiap hari membantu kakeknya. Gadis yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di usianya yang baru dua tahun. Gadis yang akan menjadi banyak bicara apabila melihat kakek yang di sayanginya menunda makannya. Gadis yang selalu ingin ia jahili agar membuat pipinya yang cubby itu merona. Karena Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari selalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis tiap kali ia melihat rona merah itu. Ia benar-benar selalu ingin melihat rona merah itu. Mata lavender yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan. Sasuke ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia menemukan kehangatan dan kesederhanaan dalam keluarga kecil. Ia menemukan Hinata. Apakah mereka memang sudah di takdirkan Kami-sama untuk bertemu di sebuah kuil kecil? Apakah itu bisa di namakan jodoh?

"Hinata…apakah saat aku keluar dari akademi kepolisian, aku…masih bisa menemukanmu disini?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tentu saja dia masih tetap disini. Karena rumah ini dan kakeknya adalah 'tempat' yang ia miliki. Hinata yang polos tidak peka dengan makna tersirat dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"T-tentu saja Uchiha-san masih bisa menemukanku disini. Ini adalah tempatku tinggal. Dan kalau kita berjodoh, pasti bisa bertemu lagi." Ucapnya dengan ulasan senyum menawan di bibir merahnya.

"Hn…Bisakah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Sasuke saja?" Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang langsung memerah. Tidak ada ungkapan cinta dan sejenisnya. Tapi benang merah telah menyatukan hati dua anak manusia yang akan terpisah dalam waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya kala menyaksikan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan komplek kuil _Shitennoji_. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka berdua. '_Selamat jalan Sasuke-kun_'

Hizashi tahu, terjadi sesuatu dengan cucunya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau mereka berjodoh, tak kan lari kemana kan? Mereka akan saling menemukan seberapa jauh jarak diantara mereka. Atau seberapa lama mereka terpisah.

.

.

.

Tiga Tahun kemudian…

Hinata bergelung diatas futon yang hangat. Mata levendernya masih terjaga. Waktu memang baru menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam. Ini adalah musim dingin pertamanya setelah ia lulus dari SMA. Dan satu hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. tiga tahun sudah ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang pertama kali bertemu membuatnya pingsan. Hinata tersenyum mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke walaupun hanya beberapa hari. 'Apakah Sasuke-kun masih mengingatku?' Hinata mendesah. Tidak mungkin pria itu masih mengingat gadis sepertinya. Hinata merasa tidak ada yang menarik –yang layak untuk diingat-dari dirinya. Hinata yang masih asyik di dunianya sendiri, sedikit kaget ketika sang kakek menggeser pintu _shoji _kamarnya,

"Eh ada apa kakek?" Hinata langsung terduduk.

"Hn, Kakek sudah beberapa kali memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menyahut. Kakek kira kau sudah tidur." Ucap Hizashi data.

"_Gomen ne_ _Jii-san_ aku tidak dengar," ucap Hinata sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya.

"Hn. Ada seseorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, bertamu malam-malam begini. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Hizashi sedikit ketus.

"Eh, siapa kek?" Hinata penasaran. Tamu yang bisa masuk rumahnya di atas jam Sembilan malam.

"Keluarlah, kau akan tahu."

Setelah memakai jaket tebalnya, Hinata lalu mengekori kakeknya. Ia penasaran dan juga gugup. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Hinata terlihat bingung. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun disitu.

"Kek, mana tamunya," tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan.

"Hn, Ia menunggumu di kuil," jawabnya datar. Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Tamu seperti apa yang ingin bertemu dengannya malam-malam begini, di musim dingin. Ia pasti orang yang tidak berperasaan. Membiarkan seorang gadis keluar rumah di malam yang begitu dingin. Dan yang membuat ia semakin tidak mengerti, sejak kapan kakeknya jadi 'baik hati' memberikan izinnya pada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan cucu satu-satunya?

.

.

.

Hinata mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Ia berjalan di atas tumpukan salju dengan beralaskan _uwabaki-_nya. Malam ini salju turun cukup lebat. Karena jarak kuil dari rumahnya hanya seratus meter, Hinata tidak mengenakan payung. Lehernya terasa begitu dingin kerena ia lupa mengenakan sampai di gerbang kuil, Hinata sedikit ragu. Namun keraguan itu, segera hilang tertelan rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum menghampiri pintu kuil yang sudah terbuka di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya sedikit pelan. Mata _lavender _bulatnya melirik kesana kemari mencari objek yang -katanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun di dalam kuil kecuali benda-benda mati. '_Apakah kakek membohongiku_?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin" gumamnya lirih. Hinata merasa kuil –yang sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya- berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Hinata mulai ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Kau masih penakut seperti dulu gadis ceroboh?" terdengar suara baritone di belakangnya. Secepat kilat Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Dan mata lavender indah itu, lupa caranya berkedip sampai beberapa detik. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang begitu menjulang sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Orang itu berdiri menyamping persis di pintu kuil yang memang terbuka lebar. Di mata Hinata orang itu seperti bukan manusia. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti jelmaan pangeran yang turun dari kahyangangan, Laki-laki itu benar-benar-

"Ck, aku rasa kau semakin terpesona padaku eh?" Seringaian menyebalkan di mata Hinata-namun bisa membuat gadis di luaran sana mimisan- itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hinata seketika. Pemuda menyebalkan yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak bisa ia lupakan. Pemuda yang selalu menari di pelupuk matanya setiap kali ia beranjak kealam mimpi. Pemuda yang selalu ia nanti kedatangannya. Pemuda yang semakin hari semakin ia cintai tanpa ia sadari.

"S-sasuke-kun…" ucapnya terbata. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, sangat terlihat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Sasuke terlihat begitu menjulang di hadapan Hinata yang masih diam terpaku. Mata lavendernya memandang sebuah dada di hadapannya. Hinata belum mampu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan. Perasaannya campur aduk, dadanya bertalu-talu sampai terasa menyakitkan. Wangi _maskulin_ yang menguar dari tubuh di hadapannya, membuatnya lupa sejenak untuk menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau masih saja pendek," ucapnya datar. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut _indigo_ yang ternoda oleh putihnya salju. Hinata masih diam. Ia seperti tak punya daya hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan belaian tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya. Sasuke menarik kepala gadis yang seperti 'mayat hidup' itu ke dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat. Mengecupnya beberapa kali. Seperti ingin menghilangkan sisa butiran es yang membuat kepala itu kedinginan. Samar-samar akhirnya terdengar isakan lirih dari bibir mungil di dadanya.

"S-sasuke-kun… hiks," hanya kata itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Tangan mungilnya mulai merayap naik menggenggam mantel Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun…hiks, hiks." Hinata masih terus menggumamkan nama itu dalam tangisnya.

"Hn, gadis bodoh. Tidak adakah kosa kata lain selain kata itu?"

Oh Sasuke, Tidak adakah kosa kata yang lebih romantis, untuk pertemuan yang sudah sangat lama dinantikan oleh gadis yang masih terisak di dekapanmu itu?

.

.

.

Mereka masih duduk terdiam di depan pintu kuil. Hinata sudah berhenti menangis. Ia sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk menghalau dingin. Salju sudah berhenti turun. Namun langit tidak menampakkan satupun bintang. Sasuke terdiam, namum mata gelapnya memandang lurus ke angkasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu." Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"A-aku, baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar S-sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Hn, tidak buruk."

"A-apakah Sasuke-kun s-sudah menjadi seorang polisi?" Tanya Hinata selanjutnya.

"Hn, bahkan aku sudah menjadi seorang _profiler_ hebat. Jawabnya bangga. Tidak heran, karena Uchiha selalu terkenal dengan kejeniusan mereka.

"Kau kuliah,?

"Em, aku belum ingin kuliah. Karena kakek t-tidak mengizinkanku kuliah di Tokyo.

"Hn, gadis bodoh sepertimu, mana ada Universitas yang mau menerimamu.? Ucap sasuke sarkatik. Hinata cemberut.

"A-aku tidak bodoh S-Sasuke-kun? Bahkan aku selalu belajar dengan giat agar aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Tokyo Daigaku. Aku…-kun!" Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan satu helaan nafas. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke mengerti-kalimat apa yang di ucapkan Hinata.

"Biasakah kau mengulanginya? Kau mengucapkannya terlalu cepat" goda Sasuke. Hinata memerah.

Hening.

Hinata semakin gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia merasa jantungnya yang berdetak diatas normal sangat mengganggunya. Sasuke menyadari kegelisahan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Hinata sontak memekik karena kaget. Namun ia langsung terdiam, kala melihat kedua obsidian yang memandangnya lembut. Membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Ia tahu, Sasuke ingin berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"Hinata…" jeda sejenak. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Dan ketika kedua obsidian itu terbuka, nampak sorot mata itu terpancar penuh kesungguhan.

"Kita menikah." Imbuhnya datar namun penuh keyakinan. Hinata diam terpaku. Ia kaget. Sampai rasanya jiwanya entah terbang kemana. Sebuah kecupan di tangannya-yang masih dalam genggaman Sasuke- mengembalikan kembali kesadaran. 'Hinata kau tudak boleh pingsan' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Hidung mancungnya yang memerah kerena kedinginan ditambah pipinya yang ikut memerah dan terasa panas. Hinata akan menundukan wajahnya kembali, seandainya tangan Sasuke tidak sigap meraih dagu Hinata agar tetap menatapnya.

"Diammu berarti iya." Ucap Sasuke memutuskan seenaknya.

"Eh? T-tapi S-sasuke-kun a-aku aku-"

"Apa kau bisa menolakku?" potong Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

"T-tidak b-bisa.." ucap Hinata lirih. Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban gadis yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Hinata mendekat. Melumat bibir merah yang kedinginan. Hinata terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menciumnya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai Sasuke menyadari rontaan kecil dari gadis yang sudah kehabisan oksigen. Hanya beberapa menit bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke kembali berbagi kehangatan melalui bibir yang terus melumat. Hinata mulai terhanyut. Gadis polos yang di usianya yang akan menginjak 18tahun, baru pertama kali berciuman. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kado terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Dilamar oleh pemuda yang ia cintai dan sebuah ciuman hangat di musim dingin. Atau akan ada kado yang lebih indah setelah ia hidup bersama Sasuke kelak-semoga saja.

Takdir Tuhan tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan siapa kita berjodoh. Bahkan dengan cara apa kelak kita akan di pertemukan dan di sandingkan. Seperti kisah dua insan yang dipertemukan dalam sebuah insiden yang sama sekali tidak manis. Namun siapa sangka, dari pertemun yag tidak manis itu, mereka menemukan belahan jiwa mereka.

Owari

Oneshoot yang panjang. Aku dedikasikan buat Aniversary Devil and Angel yang pertama. Maaf kalo typo bertebaran, cz buatnya mendadak.. Semoga dapat berkenan buat Minna-san semuanya.

Tanks for reading.

-Bird


End file.
